Together
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: Munk doesn't always need to be Demeter's knight in shining armour... my view on how Dem and Munk came to be. the fluffy, the corny, and the...not... full summary inside!Rated T 'cause some content is a little freaky...


_**in this story, i will go into diffferent ways munk and dem's love came to be! i got this idea ove a night's sleep, so i hope you like it! anyway, enjoy, and please don't forget to review! **_

_**i love you all, my fantastic readers and reviewers, because your comment spurs me on to write better! and it's my birthday on the 10th of june, so happy birthday to me!**_

_**disclaimer: i don't on cats, just my birthday and this story, hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Scenario: Munkustrap and macavity switch roles. Macavity is the thoughtful, protective and calm tribe leader, whereas Munkustrap is the Mystery Cat. Demeter is bound to be mated to Macavity, but Munk gets in between... read on!**

* * *

_Apart from all of his other nicknames, the jellicles called Munkustrap the mad cat. His fur was striped silver and black, but it stood on end, and it was dusty, because he rarely groomed himself. His whiskers were uncombed and all over the place. His head fur stood on end and it was dirty. His claws were long and lethal weapons. _

_But the scariest thing about him were his eyes. They were yellow. His eyes scared the living daylight out of some of the cats in the junkyard. Before he left the junkyard, he would often throw mad fits, where he would throw everything around his den, and one would often end with him grabbing a knife, and stabbing whichever cat was near him. _

_It was how his parents had died. After their death, his brother, Macavity had banished Munkustrap from the junkyard and told him never to return._

* * *

Demeter, felt different from all the cats. She felt surprisingly angry and Munk's banishment, and at Mac, for giving him that punishment. But the years went on, and her anger dissipated. Now, Demeter crouched amongst the shadows in the junkyard, watching the clearing intently, waiting for her cue. She would mate with Macavity tonight.

She couldn't help but feeling slightly apprehensive about what was going to happen. She felt some slight affection for the tom whom she was going to be mated to, but it was only a mild friendship; nothing more. Said cat sat on the tire, watching the dancing cats in front of him. Macavity's smooth ginger coat was smoothed down, and his grey eyes watched the clearing intently.

Suddenly, Demeter felt a warm paw on her shoulder. She looked at the fur on the paw. Her gesture seemed casual, but as she saw the colour of the fur she froze. The paw was black, with grey stripes. She looked up. Her suspicions were confirmed.

Munkustrap's grey eyes looked down at her. He was standing over her in such a way that she looked like she was crouched in between his legs. His paws were on her shoulders. She should have felt scared, frightened or panicked, even. But she didn't. _She wasn't afraid of Munkustrap._

Then she noticed his eyes. They weren't maliciously yellow anymore; instead they were a calm grey. When she noticed his eyes, she noticed the different state of the rest of his body. His fur was smooth, soft and shiny. His head fur was no longer messed up, but clean and neat. His whiskers were combed. His claws weren't long. They had been trimmed, but no longer long, they were still sharp.

Munkustrap looked like a different cat. "Munkustrap!" a cry rang out from the clearing. Demeter snapped her head around to look at Macavity, who was advancing on them. The other cats and kittens were behind him, frightened; all but _her_. "What are you doing here" Macavity asked. Munkustrap laughed.

It wasn't a hearty laugh, but it wasn't an evil one either. "I have come to save something, before I could have lost it forever." And with that he looked down and Demeter and brushed a paw over her cheek.

Demeter purred of her own accord and nuzzled his paw. Munkustrap smiled tenderly, a smile which she had never seen him use, but a smile she wanted to see over and over again. "Ahem" a cough interrupted their moment, and both cats looked back at Macavity. "I'm sorry to say, _brother_, that she is quite taken." He said the words with obvious contempt. Munkustrap chuckled. "I'm afraid you're wrong there, brother" he said, smirking.

That's when macavity lost it. The idea of losing the only that ever loved him drove Macavity feral. He officially lost it. The cats, as well as Demeter looked on in fear how Macavity suddenly became possessed. His fur stood on end, and crackled with electricity. His head fur exploded in a spark, and became a long ginger mane. His claws grew and became sharper.

But his eyes, his eyes, Demeter thought, they took on a yellow hue, but after 30 second were a feral yellow that the cats were so afraid of. Seeing the yellow in their protector's eyes, frightened the cats so much that they promptly fled the clearing. The only cats were Munkustrap, who still had his paws protectively on Demeter's shoulders, and a fuming Macavity.

Munk was the only cat who seemed calm. Demeter was scared, and Mac was clearly _not _happy. All of a sudden, Mac lunged forward. Munkustrap calmly evaded the blow by jumping off to the left, and Demeter, acting on impulse, rolled away from the swipe. Both Demeter and Munkustrap moved in perfect sync, so, when they had evaded the blow, Demeter was still crouched between Munk's legs, with Munk's paws on her shoulders.

As Macavity pulled his head out of a trash pile he'd crashed into, munk leant down and whispered in Demeter's ear, "You have to promise me something Demeter. Promise me that you will do everything I say, even if it sounds ridiculous, just do it and do as I say. Trust me." Demeter shivered as Munk's breath ghosted over her cheek.

She nodded meekly, and replied, "I trust you" and she did. Munk's fearful reputation, and the cat he was before that moment, spooked her mind, but she brushed it off. She trusted him, and was no longer afraid. In the short span of time Munk had give the sort of affection he would only give his mate, and the fact that she was his was inevitable.

Macavity reared up again with a feral hiss. "Demeter!" Munk shouted, "Run to the middle of the clearing!" Demeter looked confused, "What?" she cried, "You'll get yourself killed!" Munk looked at her, and for a split-second his eyes took on a yellow hue, but then it was gone in a flash. "Just trust me!" he roared. Demeter did as he told her.

She ran out to the middle of the clearing. The moment she did, Macavity was caught off guard severely. The rational side of his brain told him to finish Munk off, but the emotional side of his brain told him to go after Demeter. His emotional side won. He stumbled into the middle of the clearing, and stretched a paw out to Demeter.

She scrambled away, and saw how Munk jumped cleanly into the air and landed on Mac's back. Macavity roared, and tumbled forward. Munkustrap and Macavity jumped to their feet, and circled around each other. They swiped at each other's faces, and injured each other severely, but it was Mac's pride that suffered the most.

At the end of the day, he couldn't bear losing to his younger brother, in front of the queen he loved and in front of the pride he vowed to protect. So it was only a natural response for him to withdraw from the fight with his brother and run away. It was exactly what he did.

Uttering a final howl of rage, Macavity ran to the circuit board that controlled the lights, and stuck his paw inside, as a final act of cowardice. The ten thousand volts that were concealed beneath the metal lid of the circuit board burnt his body from the inside, and killed him in an instant. Mac's body slumped to the ground, and exploded in a puff of ash.

Demeter saw how it happened, and the moment Macavity was gone, she slumped to the ground and broke down in sobs. Munkustrap went over to her and took her in trembling arms. He had always known his brother had a demon streak within him, but would have ever guessed that it was his pride that killed him in the end. Munk closed his eyes, and felt silent tears fall down his cheeks.

As much as he hated his brother for planning to take Demeter away from him, Mac was still _his brother_, and he was still shocked at his sudden death. Shaking the image out of his mind, he spent time comforting Demeter. He took her back to his den, where they lay together and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

The following night, as Munkustrap finished his patrol, he spotted Demeter on top of the TSE-1 car. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. She leant into him, and nuzzled his chin with her head. They sat down, and Demeter climbed into Munk's lap and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the sun, fading on the horizon.

The coming of the twilight meant that the streetlights were on and the view on the TSE car was amazing. In the dark background, you could see the yellow light of the streetlamps perfectly, and the car was also in the perfect spot to look at the stars. Munk snaked his arms around her belly and rested his head on top hers.

Demeter spoke first. "You know Munk," she said tentatively, "I think Mac got what he deserved" Munk didn't lift his head when he replied, "I believe you're right" he said. "I always saw that he had a demon streak within him. He might have acted calm and collected, but inside he would have been boiling with rage" Munkustrap explained. Demeter looked up.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly. "Of course, what's up?" Munkustrap asked her. "Why did you come back?" Demeter asked her voice whisper-soft. Munkustrap looked down, and into her emerald-green eyes. "I came back because I heard that Macavity would be taking you as his mate. Because I am rightfully yours, I couldn't bear losing the mate that was meant for me, not Macavity." He said. Demeter nodded, and leant up, her lips slightly parted. Munk smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

All of the tension from the day before drained from their bodies and left them blissfully tired. Demeter pulled away after a few seconds, and returned her gaze to the blackening city. _I never stopped waiting for you_, she thought.

As if he heard her, Munkustrap whispered, "I never stopped dreaming of you" and squeezed her closer. The two cats rubbed their heads against each other's and purred softly.

Munkustrap shifted beneath Demeter, and he lay down, with her tucked under his shoulder. His arms were securely around her waist, and Demeter purred to show her comfort. Mac's eyes flashed in front of Demeter's for a second, but then they were gone. With Munk's heart beat resounding in her own she no longer needed to be afraid, because she had her own protector, who would stay with her for the rest of her nine lives.

When Munk felt Demeter stiffen in his arms he thought back to his brother's death, but the thought left him abruptly. Lying with him was his own personal miracle, and he would treasure her for the rest of his nine lives.

They both closed their eyes, and fell asleep breathing each other's air, sharing each other's warmth and the closeness of being together; laying with the mate they both had sought for a long time.

* * *

**_liked it? i hope you did! please review! if you have any other ideas, please PM me! and happy birthday to me! _**


End file.
